fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 16: A Rocking Battle
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 16: A Rocking Battle Let's keep rocking kids said a fired up Rock King who flared up his magic power as he scratched his guitar, shocking Roxanne and friends he is...strong commented Roxanne while sweating nervously now kiddos he said while his magic aura disappeared let's keep going he said while challenging them to come with his index finger. He then began playing his guitar fastly, surrounding himself in an airy vortex this seems bad said Hawk '''Rocking Hurricane, Rock King then made all this airy vortex move towards them spread out said Roxanne, but to no avail as the hurricane gained more speed and power and sucked them in ahhh, the hurricane absorbed the gang and after a while it stopped, throwing them down hard. Diana was watching the fight via an orb, with Alfred watching too at her side '' i have to admit Alfred, this Rock King fellow is strong'' she commented a little bit amazed and resting her head on her right hand, sitting on her throne thank you milady, indeed Rock King-san was one of the best choices, after all, he isn't a normal person replied Alfred coldly. Diana then raised her eyebrow in interest and curiosity what do you mean? she asked ''Rock King-san was one of the most famous musicians of Minstrel and surrounding countries for his talent which was on par with Catherine Lightheart however, he was also known for his great talent in magic. While he has become rusty, i believe he might succeed' he finished explaining, with Diana smiling ''then the stones might really become mine, fufufu she said with an evil smile. The gang managed to stand up quite beat up'' 'wow, you kiddos managed to get up from that huh? Nice' said a really impressed Rock King while holding his chin 'as if we would fall so easily, we have a mission to accomplice, so we won't lose to a minion of Diana no matter what!'' claimed a determined Roxanne, raising her sword with her two hands yeah! s''aid everyone totally determined ''wow that's some spirit alright, so in recognition of that, i will use my strongest spell, sooooo get ready' he said with his usual calm and easy going tone. He then began playing his guitar in a different tone what's this? asked Hawk as a mist then began enveloping everything, ''g-guys? asked Oceania as she was cut off from anyone,Roxy? Everyone? asked Ember who couldn't comprehend what happened now you will see and the true form of this song muttered Rock King. He managed to cut us off from each other said Roxanne to herself while being completely on alert, then, something was being formed from the mist, a form that she couldn't believe that was in front of her ''D-Diana?! she said in shock as a misty clone of Diana was approaching her smiling agh, Roxanne slashed her but to no avail as she reformed again and now became an almost colourless liquid. Stay away said Roxanne who began to panic slightly as she couldn't do anything and Diana putted her hands on Roxanne's cheeks and kissed her Di-'' tried to say but then felt herself going numb 'Poison', my favourite and maybe most heartless spell. Anyone in this mist will find a clone of the one person they love the most, lover, friend, family it doesn't matter, one kiss will insert a poison that will slowly burn them from inside unless they overcome the spell, but then again, who can escape from love?'' he finished explaining pleased with the spell's effects. The others were too under the effect of the poisoned mist must...resist... said Hawk as then a female mist clone resumed on kissing him ''i'm afraid you can't little fella, the clones trigger the chemical reactions of love once they kiss ya and then you are in blissful pain. Roxanne was struggling if i don't do something we will all die, but this mist is so troublesome, if i could only disperse it...disperse it...that's it! she said while seeming to realize something. Then, she had a light of aura which she then flared up ''agghh she screamed as she unleashed an omnidirectional wave what? asked a shocked Rock King as he saw the mist being dispersed and everyone being quite exhausted ha..ha.., Roxanne was trying to take a breath while sweating a lot good job Roxanne said Rocky while doing an ok sign hehehe, i have to admit, you guys are probably the only enemies that overcame this spell, now for my next song-. Rock King tried to play a new song, but Roxanne quickly pierced the upper part of the guitar with a thin beam of light no... more...songs she said quite angry while panting a lot yeah shouted everyone happy. Rock King was quiet and looked at the damaged guitar ''daddy you play so good''!'' , a memory flashed in his head and his magic power flared what? you damned kids he said in a low and deep voice with clear anger in it how DARE you harm my precious guitar? he asked angrily ''his tone... changed commented Oceania who got a little bit scared from that change i... WILL... make you pay! he claimed shouting and began playing. Guitar Magic: Iron Warrior'!'' he shouted and then he was enveloped by a tornado of metallic shards that began getting etched on his body ''what is he doing? asked Rocky confused and after a while, the tornado wore off to reveal a huge black armored being with a mace and red eyes what is this? wondered a bewildered Roxanne as then the giant brought down his mace, forcing them to jump back and on the point of impact a deep medium sized crater was left that friggin' monster! said Ember who couldn't believe what she saw. Scorching Wheel, Rock's Dance, both spells hit the giant that was engulfed in flames nice Ember said Rocky but suddenly, an armored hand emerged to grab him from the neck that barely tickled said the armored giant with a deep and echoing voice. Luminous Slash, Water Barrage, Scorching Wheel! the three girls unleashed their spell that caused an explosion that made their enemy release Rocky, but not before giving him a punch that made him spit blood and flying further away '''''Metallica he said while releasing a volley of metal shards that barraged everyone time to finish all of this he said confident. Before he could make another step, he was enveloped by a small wind wall we have to find a way to defeat him said Hawk yeah, but what? asked Rocky while having his right hand on his belly, Roxanne was in thought but then realized something hey guys, i have an idea she said serious and determined. The wind wall then was undone and Rock King was free time to finish you off he said sure of himself yes, time to finish YOU off said Roxanne while pointing her sword at him to his confusion now guys! she shouted, with Hawk and Oceania getting on his sides let's go! they shouted in unison while enveloping him in a combination of water and air in the form of a huge vortex first, Hawk and Oceania will use all their power to trap him in water and air, if my hypothesis is right..., after a while the vortex stopped you achieved nothing he said mockingly.'' ''I wouldn't bet on that Scrap Metal-san said Ember in irony and hugged him what are you doing? he asked as he tried to shake her off ''take my full power bastard, Scorching Pillar!, Ember along with Rock King was enveloped in her spell ...then his transformation made him a true man of iron and we can rust and burn him. When Ember's vortex finished, the iron giant was smoking and some parts even melted i..impossible he said not at all, we used the first combo to make your outer surface rust so Ember's flames would do you in she described while smiling take this she shouted as she unleashed a beam of light that caused an explosion which revealed Rock King greatly damaged and panting ha...ha... he panted while looking at his guitar pained, but then he smiled it was a rocking battle fellas, thanks for cooling me down he said relaxed he changed again thought everyone dumbfounded ya now picked my interest, next time i will defeat ya and get them stones, bye cha he waved his hand and teleported what a strange guy said Rocky while sitting down yes, but next time we will be stronger and defeat him easier said Roxanne serious but then smiled.